


Backseat

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Backseat

You helped Dean pull the bags from Baby’s trunk while Sam and John were in the office booking motel rooms.   You were grateful that money wasn’t such an issue anymore.  Finding the Men of Letters Bunker had really helped.  The days of having to share a room with the Winchester brothers were over.  No more sleeping on couches or listening to Sam snore.

“Three rooms,” John said, walking up and handing you a key before sliding his own room key in his pocket.

“Thanks,” you said, grabbing your bag from Dean and starting towards your room.

“Dinner in thirty!” Dean yelled after you.   You waved your hand in acknowledgement before stepping in your room, anxious for a shower after spending five hours in the Impala with three men and an angel.   Crammed into the backseat between Cas and John, you couldn’t help but wonder why you all were needed on this hunt or why a second car couldn’t have been driven.

You weren’t sure if it was the long drive, the uncertainty of what you were hunting, or sitting next to John for so long that made this trip so tense for you.  Your thigh still burned from being pressed against his and when you found yourself dozing off in the early morning hours you were embarrassed to wake up with your head on his shoulder.  You sat up quickly, pressing as close to Cas as you could get after that, determined to stay awake. Your crush on John was a giant waste of time and a heartache waiting to happen.

Changing your line of thought, you switched to thinking about the hunt as you dried your hair.

Since Amara had returned John to the brothers as a gift you could count on one hand the number of times you had all gone on a hunt together.  John usually went out on his own, refusing help from you, his sons, or Cas.  He was old school and did things his own way.

Whatever this unknown creature was you were hunting, it must be bad for Dean to bring the whole crew along. 

* * *

 

“Hellhounds,” you said, staring at Dean across the table. “Are you serious?”

“From what Crowley told me there are four.”

“Why can’t he just whistle and call them home?” you asked.

“They aren’t his.  They are loyal to Lucifer and his followers.   One of the demons let them off the leash and now they are hunting down soul’s before their deals expire.”

“So you waited until I was here to tell me we are hunting hellhounds,” you snapped, crossing your arms as you sat back in the booth.

“Is there a problem?” John said, looking between you and Dean.

“She’s terrified of hellhounds.”

“With good reason Dean! They almost killed me in Carthage.  The one had me, it’s only because of Jo and Ellen that I’m here.”

“Look, we need you.  You are going to be fine.  Crowley has two locations locked down. The caves just outside of town and the forest near our motel. We will split into two groups and find them,” Dean said. “Everyone has an angel blade and we have glasses that have been scorched with the holy fire.”

“Y/N comes with me,” John said, surprising you.

Dean turned to him, clearly surprised as well. “Fine. Sam, Cas and I will take the forest. You and Y/N go check out the caves,” he said, tossing the keys to the Impala at John. 

* * *

 

You shifted in the passenger seat, the silence deafening as you tried to focus on anything but the hellhounds you were going after.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you,” John said.

“I’m okay,” you quickly replied, not wanting to seem weak in front of him.

Twenty minutes later when you were following him up the trail to the cave with your holy fire glasses on you heard a twig snap.  Spinning, you saw the hound about twenty feet away, watching you.  “John,” you whispered, fear making your voice even lower.

He slowly turned, seeing the hound. “She’s too still.  Where is the other?”

“I don’t know,” you murmured. “John we are being hunted.”

“Don’t panic. I’m right here and we are going to be fine,” he said calmly, taking a step closer to you, his hand resting on your back.

The hound you could see growled, her lips coming up so you could see the drool and mucus drip from her razor sharp teeth.

You had a moment to take in what you were seeing before she jumped, the power in her haunches propelling her forward and closing the distance quickly. In seconds John was in front of you, his blade out as she leapt again, catching her in the stomach. With a yelp, she fell sideways, landing on the ground with a heavy thump.

The other hound came out of the bushes less than five feet from you, his face locked in a snarl as he charged for you. “Fuck!” you yelled as you swung your blade, shocked when it connected with his neck, his head flying away from his limp body.

John spun in time to see the head hit the dirt in the distance. “Are you okay?” he asked, his hand coming up to wrap around your wrist and lower your arm, the blade loose at your side now.

You nodded, staring at the dead hellhound.

“Come on, let’s go help the others.”

You allowed him to lead you down the trail, his hand still around your wrist.  You looked behind you, staring at the bodies until you couldn’t see them anymore.

You were back at Baby when he pulled the angel blade from your hand and tossed it in the trunk with his.

“They are dead,” he said, reaching up to pull the glasses off your face.

“I killed it,” you said.

“Yes, you did,” John replied, standing inches in front of you, his hand on your shoulder. “You did it.”

You looked up at him. “I killed a hellhound.”

He nodded, staring in your eyes.

You weren’t sure who moved first but suddenly you were pinned against the car, his weight pressing into you as his lips found yours.  His kiss was hard and demanding and your nails were digging into his strong thighs.

“John,” you moaned when his teeth nipped at your ear.

“Been wanting this for a long time sweetheart,” he said as his teeth bit and his tongue soothed. “Since I walked into that bunker you are all I have thought about.”

Your hands reached to undo the buttons of his shirt, shoving it off his shoulders and onto the ground before returning to grab at his t-shirt.  John backed away so you could slip it over his head before pulling you back to him, his hands tangling in your hair as he brought you back to his mouth.

Trailing your hands across his chest, you let yourself go in his kiss.   When John reached behind you to open the backdoor of the Impala you allowed him to guide you inside and down on the seat as he crawled over you, pulling the door shut behind him before reaching down to remove your shirt. He fumbled trying to remove your bra before getting frustrated and ripping it, tossing it on the floor.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he said when he saw the look you were giving him before bringing his mouth down to your breast.

You cried out, pressing up into him as he bit down, his tongue working your nipple.  “Fuck!”

He pulled away, moving up to kiss you as his weight settled over you. His lips brushed against yours. “I want you Y/N,” he said.

You smiled up at him. “I want you John.”

Nether of you said anything else as he sat back, quickly pulling your jeans off before removing his.  You both laughed when he bumped his head against the roof of the car and you quickly pulled him back down to you.  When John parted your legs and pushed inside you, he swallowed your cries of pleasure with his mouth

You ran your hands across his back as he began to slowly move. “Don’t take it slow,” you begged, biting his ear. “We can go slow next time.”

“Next time? I like that,” he said with a grin as he snapped his hips against you.

“Fuck. Yes. That’s it,” you bit out.

John picked up his pace, your legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into you. When he pulled his upper body up and brought his hand down between you to press his thumb against your clit you came, clinching around him as he fell back on you.

“Fuck,” he whispered against your skin as he came with you in a series of sloppy and deep thrusts.

He took his time pulling out, rolling to his side and tucking you against him, his lips brushing your temple. “We need to get back and make sure they don’t need us.”

“Yeah,” you muttered, still buzzing from your orgasm.

His hand traced patterns against your hip as he held you. “So that next time you mentioned….your motel room or mine?”

You looked up at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Really,” he replied, leaning down to kiss you. 

* * *

 

Dean shook his head as he walked away from John’s door.  “He’s not answering either,” he told Sam. “I guess they are both sleeping in.  Let’s go get breakfast and see if they are ready when we get back.”

They were a couple miles down the road when Dean shifted in his seat, reaching behind him and causing the car to swerve.

“Eyes on the road!” Sam snapped. “What are you doing?”

Dean raised up from the seat. “I’m sitting on something,” he said, pulling a wad of black material out from behind him. 

He shook the material out. “What the….” He slammed on the brakes, the car sliding a little as he pulled off the road.

“Dude!” Sam said, bracing himself on the dashboard and staring at his brother. “What’s your problem?”

“That son of a bitch!”

“What?” Sam asked, looking at the black boxers Dean had pinched between his fingers.

“These are dads,” he said, throwing the boxers on the floorboard of the passenger side. 

Sam pulled his legs back quickly. “I don’t want them.”

“No, no, no.  Not in my Baby!” Dean said, starting the car again and doing a U-turn, heading back to the hotel.

“He did seem really happy last night.  But Dad and Y/N?” Sam mused.

“Dean?” Cas spoke up from the backseat.

“Yes Cas?”

“Now wouldn’t be the time to mention the pink bra back here, would it?”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled again, stepping on the gas.

 


End file.
